criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Brothers in Arms
"Brothers in Arms" is the tenth episode of Season Four and the 75th overall of Criminal Minds. Summary As a former cop, Morgan takes it personally when a serial killer specifically begins targeting officers working in the police force in Phoenix, Arizona. Guest Cast *Sterling D. Ardrey - Young Derek Morgan *Kevin Scott Allen - Bartender *Jon Barton - SWAT Leader *Alexander Bedria - Police Officer #1 *C.J. Brown - Scrappy Boy #1 *Darrell Bryan - Father *Keith Burke - Hank Morgan *James Gregory Capps - Los Angeles Cop *Shane Conrad - Officer Mark Cunningham *Guillermo Díaz - Playboy *Hollis Doherty - Maggie Cunningham *Andre G. Ellingson - Police Officer #2 *Bo Foxworth - Officer Ron Mercer *Jerald Garner - Morgue Worker *Meta Golding - Agent Jordan Todd *Christopher Guckenberger - Punk *Reed Harper - Scrappy Boy #2 *Zokai Holmes - Sharpshooter *Charles Hoyes - Sergeant Selby *Roddy Jessup - Sergeant Daws *Doug Jones - BeanieCredited as "Fight Club Captain" *Steve Knoll - Police Sergeant *Jake McLaughlin - Officer Thomas Kayser *Mark Pellegrino - Lieutenant Evans *Eddie Perez - Diablo *Joe Regalbuto - Commander Marks *Maria Russell - Police Operator *Roberto Sanchez - Sergeant Manuel Rodriguez *Dylan Sprayberry - Sam Cunningham Bookend Quotes *'Derek Morgan:' "We are all brothers under the skin and I, for one, would be willing to skin humanity to prove it." – Ayn Rand *'Derek Morgan:' "For he today who sheds his blood with me shall be my brother." – William Shakespeare Trivia *Mark Pellegrino, who portrays Lieutenant Evans, previously portrayed mass murderer Dick Hickock in the 2005 movie Capote. *Doug Jones, the actor who portrays Beanie, previously appeared on Criminal Minds, starring as drug-addicted robber and murder suspect Domino Thacker in the Season One episode Blood Hungry. *Roberto Sanchez, the actor who portrays Sergeant Manny Rodriguez, previously appeared on Criminal Minds, starring as a SWAT agent in the Season One episode The Fox. *Despite being credited in the opening sequence, A.J. Cook, who portrays JJ, doesn't appear in the episode. This is actually the 4th of 29 episodes in which characters are credited despite not appearing in the episodes. The others are: **Season One ***"Broken Mirror" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. Penelope Garcia, portrayed by Kirsten Vangsness, also doesn't appear. **Season Four ***"Masterpiece" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"52 Pickup"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Soul Mates" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Bloodline"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. **Season Six ***"25 to Life" - Thomas Gibson is credited even though Hotch doesn't appear. **Season Eleven ***"The Witness" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***" 'Til Death Do Us Part" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Outlaw"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"The Night Watch"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Pariahville"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Awake" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Internal Affairs" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Future Perfect" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. **Season Twelve ***"Taboo" - Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. ***"The Anti-Terrorism Squad" - Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. ***"Profiling 202" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Seek and Destroy" - Matthew Gray Gubler and Aisha Tyler are credited even though Reid and Lewis don't appear. ***"Hell's Kitchen" Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. **Season Thirteen ***"Dust and Bones" - Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. ***"Neon Terror" - Matthew Gray Gubler and Aisha Tyler are credited even though Reid and Lewis don't appear. ***"False Flag" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Submerged" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"All You Can Eat" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Mixed Signals" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. **Season Fourteen ***"Broken Wing" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Flesh and Blood" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear in present day and is only shown in flashbacks. ***"Sick and Evil" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. References 410 Category:Season Four Episodes